A Secret I Will Never Tell
by Debs1990
Summary: "If I am to be totally honest, Blaise Zabini always had my attention. Even when we were first years and I was sorted into Gryffindor, and he was sorted into Slytherin. The only thing that stopped me from trying to talk to him was the undeniable and infuriating fact that we are from enemy houses." A Parvati Patil/Blaise Zabini fic. Rated K but may change in later chapters.


**A Secret I Will Never Tell**

If I'm honest, Blaise Zabini always had my attention. Even when we were first years and I was sorted into Gryffindor, and he was sorted into Slytherin. The only thing that stopped me from trying to talk to him was the undeniable and infuriating fact that we are from enemy houses. I also feared that he might laugh at or reject me and I didn't want the humiliation. So I dated other boys to try and take my mind off him. First, there was Dean Thomas. I dated Dean for six months in my third year, but I felt that we were better off as friends, so I broke up with him. He took it hard for a while, but he has now forgiven me and seems to be happy with Ginny Weasley. I then went to the Yule Ball with Harry Potter, which was a big mistake and one of the worst nights of my life, until a Beauxbatons student asked me to dance and I went off with him instead. My latest boyfriend was Zacharias Smith, but that ended in 3 months when he cheated on me with a dizzy blonde tramp from Hufflepuff. To add insult to injury, they are still together one year later.

Dating other boys was a waste of time as I continued observing Blaise from afar whenever I had the opportunity. I have burned with jealousy when he has been involved with other girls and would have gladly gone without makeup and my cutest clothes for the whole year to trade places. For a self-confessed vain girl like me, that is a big deal. I think the only one with suspicions is Lavender, but even she has given up trying to get the truth out of me when it comes to him.

I started my sixth year at Hogwarts yesterday, and it has been an exciting start to the year. My best friend Lavender Brown has a major crush on our fellow Gryffindor, Ron Weasley. I have tried reminding her about the time Padma went to the Yule Ball with him and said he was such a boring, rude date and that it was the worst night of her life, bar none.

"That was ages ago, Parvati. I'm sure he has matured a lot since them. Plus, his blue eyes are so dreamy."

I then told her about my suspicions of a possible romance between Ron and Hermione Granger. Lavender's only reaction to this was a girly giggle and an eye roll. "Don't be ridiculous, Parvati. Have you been drinking Firewhisky on the sly, and if you have can I have some?"

I realised that I was getting nowhere and concentrated on being a supportive best friend. It will be interesting to see how this pans out, but I am slightly worried that Lavender might get hurt.

* * *

The next morning, I am waiting for Lavender to get ready. No surprise there. "Come on, Lavender! We're going to miss breakfast at this rate," I shout out exasperatedly to my best friend.

"I want to look my best for Won-Won. Go without me if you want, I'll catch up later."

My stomach rumbles loudly. "OK, I'll see you in Transfiguration".

As I round the corner, Malfoy and his cronies are heading the other way, and we collide. Malfoy manages to steady himself while I fall to the floor. "Watch where you're going, Patil. I hope I haven't caught anything by touching Gryffindor scum," he sniggers as Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson laugh like he is the most significant comedian ever to grace the planet. It is then that I look up and notice that the object of my affection is with them. I feel my cheeks flush with embarrassment and find that I can't string a sentence together.

I try to stand up as Blaise Zabini turns on Malfoy. "I wouldn't be too smug, Draco. After all, your father is currently in Azkaban and disgraced. I think your time of lording it over everyone like you are the Prince of Slytherin is over."

I manage to hold back a small gasp. Malfoy's mouth drops open in shock, and he hesitates before looking at his cronies and murmuring "come on."

Once they have left, Blaise shocks me even more by holding out his hand. I take it, and he pulls me up. His eyes are the colour of dark roasted coffee beans, rich with reddish-brown flecks. I struggle to fight the urge to gaze into them like a lovesick thirteen-year-old. I tell myself to snap out of it and find my voice. "Thank you, Blaise. You didn't have to do that, but I appreciate it."

He seems mildly amused as if he is entirely aware of and delighted by the effect he has on me and the shock he has just caused. He smirks at me and says a cool "You're welcome, Parvati", before walking past me and following his fellow Slytherins.

I try my best to pull myself together, and head into the great hall, my stomach doing flips as I walk.


End file.
